The Kiss Chronicles
by Alexandermylove
Summary: 'Forehead kiss, Cheek kiss, Nose kiss, Back of hand kiss, Fingertips kiss, Collarbone kiss, Shoulder kiss, Spine kiss, Throat kiss, Stomach kiss, Bellybutton kiss, Hipbone kiss, Outer thigh kiss, Inner thigh kiss, Pelvic bone kiss' A collection of oneshots about the different kisses that are shared between Malec (rating may go up in later chapters)
1. Spine

**Hey so I know I've already posted this on tumblr but I figured that I would post it here too. **

**This will just be a bunch of oneshots having to do with Malec and different kisses that they share. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post but I'll make sure to post chapters as soon as they get written. **

**I hope you enjoy this one it's the spine kiss: **

* * *

><p>"No wonder your back has been hurting, darling, you have quite the nasty bruise. I wonder where you got that, hmm? And your shoulders are also full of knots." Magnus says while pressing his hands against the (mostly) alabaster plane of his boyfriend's back.<p>

Said boyfriend simply grunts in response and closes his eyes as Magnus continues to massage his back.

Alec wasn't sure whether or not Magnus was using some of his magic but his fingers definitely felt magical against the boy's skin.

His back had been hurting for about a week before Magnus had noticed. It wasn't his fault- Alec had been good at covering it up. He knew that Magnus would worry and insist on healing him and he didn't want to be a burden. But after coming home from a demon hunt at two a.m. for the fourth day in a row, and barely being able to lie down without wincing in pain, Magnus had demanded to know what was wrong. Alec had barely finished speaking before the warlock was snapping his fingers, making his shirt disappear, and gently pushing him onto the mattress to survey the damage.

The damage was a very dark, almost black in color, bruise in the middle of his love's back that made Magnus want to wince himself. How long had Alec managed to hide this from him? How hadn't he seen this earlier? Knowing Alec, the younger boy had probably felt like he needed to bare the pain without any help from others.

There weren't even signs of an iratze.

Magnus shook his head in mild irritation before leaning forward until his lips were just barely brushing up against Alec's left shoulder blade.

"What are you doing?" Alec finally speaks after the long moment of silence.

"Healing you." Magnus answers simply.

"I'm fine, Magnus, really." The shadowhunter begins to squirm under him.

"The look on your face when you tried to get into bed begs to differ, sweetheart, so just hold still and let me do this." Magnus replies before pressing his lips firmly down onto the pale skin.

Alec lets out a small moan when his boyfriend kisses him and the painful pleasure of magic courses through the spot.

He moves to the right shoulder blade resulting in a pretty similar reaction from Alec.

Magnus hovers over the bruise before kissing the dark spot in the center of Alec's back.

Alec bites down on a pillow next to his mouth and his hand claws at the sheets of the bed. Magnus holds onto the boy's hips, locking the shadowhunter in place.

For a while, the pain blazes up, consuming Alec's whole being. All that he can see, hear, taste, smell, and most importantly_ feel_ is pain.

Before it suddenly stops.

His whole body sags against the bed. He feels way better now than how he was for weeks.

Magnus places a few more kisses down his spine and this time when he moans it is because of the way his boyfriend's talented lips work against his skin instead of the burn of magic being forced into his system.

When they are finished, Magnus crawls back up Alec's body, slings an arm around the boy's waist, and rests his head on the same pillow as Alec.

"Thank you." Alec whispers lazily, sleep fighting to take over his system.

"Any time, darling." Magnus replies with a smile before closing his eyes.

They are both asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to follow, favorite and review! ;*<strong>

**-Alexandermylove **


	2. Back of the hand

**A/N: So I just want to start by saying that I love each and every single one of you that took the time to review. You guys really don't understand just how much they mean to me and I appreciate them so much. **

**This one is a bit long but that is because Alec doesn't actually come in until the last bit. Magnus is going to think about him _a lot _though so no worries. **

**I hope you like this one as much as the last one. This is the back of the hand kiss:**

* * *

><p>Magnus loved being a High Warlock. He loved the title, loved the power and loved the fact that people from all parts of the globe knew his name. But there were just some days that he had to remind himself of exactly why he had taken the job in the first place. Like when he had to deal with truly idiotic clients. The things he found himself saying sometimes: "No, I don't accept payments in seashells", "No, I don't have a selection of poisonous fangs for you to choose from", "No, I don't know nor have any desire to check if your tentacle is infected", and his personal favorite: "Yes, I am the high warlock of Brooklyn. I wouldn't be here listening to your stupid questions if I wasn't." Some clients left him questioning whether he was in the right line of work but even after all the stupidity that he had to deal with there was always a bright side.<p>

He got to go home to the most beautiful boyfriend in the world. It had been six months since Alec had moved into his loft and every single day had been amazing. He just continued to fall for Alec more and more with each day that passed.

Just thinking about him, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, the way he threw his head back when he laughed, the way that delicious red blush spread across his face and disappeared under the collar of his shirt, it was enough to brighten Magnus' mood.

And he needed his mood brightened after the clients that he had had to deal with today. He kept replaying the events over and over in his head to make sure he didn't forget even one detail.

One of the many things that Magnus loved about Alec was the fact that he was such a great listener. Ever since he had given the boy what he had dubbed as 'The Bane Chronicles' he felt like he could tell the younger boy pretty much anything. And sometimes 'anything' ended up being him retelling tales of his stupid clients.

They would settle down on the living room couch, with Magnus sitting between Alec's legs and leaning back against the boy's chest. Alec would stroke his hair and just let him get it all out. Alec responded in all the right places, nodding, affirmative noises, urging him on to continue and laughing at the parts that Magnus had found particularly annoying but after hearing the musical sound of Alec's laughter he couldn't help but crack a smile too.

When Magnus eventually ran out of steam they would watch tv- or he would at least attempt to but get caught up in the sounds of Alec's breathing or the way the pale fingers felt tracing patterns into his bare skin.

He was really looking forward to it when he turned the open door knob-because even Magnus' idiotic clients wouldn't be stupid enough to try to rob him- and stepped into the loft.

"Darling!" He called out to his boyfriend, expecting a reply and getting none.

"Alec?" He tried again but was answered with silence for the second time.

That was odd. The shadowhunter should have been home by now.

Magnus started to head to the study. The room was Alec's favorite in the loft and he suspected it was because of the floor to ceiling bookshelves that lined the walls.

He opened the door. "Sweetheart, are you-" Magnus started but froze at the sight in front of him.

There was Alec curled up on the black leather futon with a book in his hand and Chairman Meow lying on his chest, purring like no tomorrow.

Both of them were asleep.

Magnus felt a smile spread across his face at how cute the two looked together. The warlock snapped his fingers as quietly as possible and magicked up a blanket from the hall closet. He padded over to the sleeping duo and carefully covered them with it.

He didn't want to risk sitting on the couch and jostling them so he settled down on the floor next to it. He leaned his head on the armrest that Alec was currently using as a pillow.

From his vantage point he couldn't completely see Alec's face but he saw enough. The hard line of his jawline, the alabaster color of his skin, the rise and fall of his breaths.

Magnus quickly became enraptured, his mind clearing of everything except the sight of his Shadowhunter in front of him.

Magnus wasn't sure how long he had spent sitting on the floor while Alec slept when he was suddenly shocked out of his stupor by the sound of something hitting the floor.

For a second he thought it was the Chairman but upon closer inspection he realized that it was just the book that had been in Alec's hand.

The boy's limp hand was now hanging over the side of the couch. Magnus took the pale fingers in his own and leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of his boyfriend's hand.

While he was moving away, Alec's grip on his hand suddenly tightened.

"Magnus-?" The boy croaked out groggily but when Magnus shifted so that he could look at the shadowhunter's face his eyes were alert.

"Yes, darling?" He answered sweetly.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"I actually can't remember-" He answered honestly.

"Too long then." Alec pulled at his hand sleepily. "Get up here."

Magnus smiled before standing and joining Alec and the Chairman on the futon. It was a bit small so Alec had to lie on top of him but neither of them minded.

The boy soon fell asleep again, his breaths evening out and body becoming lax. He brought the boy's hand to his lips again before losing himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to tell you guys that you can send requests for what type of kiss you want to read. You can choose one of the kisses that are in the summary or you can make up your own. **

**Make sure you follow, favorite, and leave me a review with what kind of kiss you want!**

**-Alexandermylove ;***


	3. Shoulder

**A/N: Hey...so I came down with a bad case of writers block. I wasn't able to continue any of my other stories (for that I am really sorry and I'll try to post soon) but I was going through my notebook and I saw that I already had this written so...new chapter!  
><strong>

**Just a quick thing before you start: I see your requests and I intend to write each and every one of them as soon as inspiration hits me so don't worry, I will get to it eventually, I just need time. **

**With that said here is the shoulder kiss: **

* * *

><p>"Magnus, this is a bad idea."<p>

He rolled his eyes at his best friend and continued to page through the book.

"No, it's not."

"Remember the time you burned down my kitchen trying to scramble eggs?"

"That was one t-" He started but she soon cut him off.

"Don't you dare say that it was just one time. How about the toast? The homemade pizza? The pancakes? I had to move after the boiling water incident."

Magnus looked up to see her raising her eyebrows as if to say 'must I continue?'

"The boiling water thing was a freak accident, it totally could have happened to anyone."

"No, it couldn't have." Catarina was quick to shoot him down as it seemed she was always prepared to do.

"The 80's were a rough decade for me, you know this. But I figured with both of us here and an actual cookbook this time that we couldn't possibly mess this up that badly."

It was his friends turn to roll her eyes and she muttered something under her breath about the time he had tried to make lasagna.

* * *

><p>An hour later Magnus and Catarina were in the midst of cooking rice and teriyaki chicken at the same time. All of their energy was going into making sure everything was cooking correctly but at the same time ready to snap it all away in case they started to see any of the telltale signs of burning down yet another kitchen.<p>

So far everything was going good. He didn't think there would be a repeat of the boiling water mishap.

If that happened Magnus thought that he would just give up cooking for the rest of his very long life.

The reason why Magnus had suddenly decided to cook actual food for the first time in years was because today was his and Alec's anniversary.

Today marked that they had been together for five years.

They had been the best years of Magnus' life. Full of light and laughter and curiosity and of course lots and lots of love. More love than he had ever experienced and it just continued to grow with each passing day.

He looked down at the hand that he was using to stir the chicken and was greeted with the now familiar sight of the ring that glistened on his finger. The sign that displayed that he was connected to one person and one person only. It made him smile for a moment before he was snapped out of it by the sound of Catarina yelling at him.

* * *

><p>They soon finished and set the food out on the table.<p>

Magnus cast a quick spell to make sure the food stayed hot- they had learned that even leaving the stove top on low could be hazardous. Sadly, they had only learned this after singeing off some of Ragnor's hair.

Catarina left only after checking and double checking that all the appliances were off and making Magnus promise to not attempt to make dessert himself.

Magnus had talked to Alec's siblings beforehand and told them to make sure Alec didn't come home a minute before 8:30 so he had a solid two hours to get everything else ready.

He started in the living room, holding his hand palm down he moved through the space leaving a trail of flower petals in his wake. He continued his path until he got to the bedroom. With a quick wave of his hand more flower petals appeared on the black satin sheets of their bed to create the shape of a heart. He lowered the lights and with a snap of his fingers set out a plethora of black candlesticks. Another snap and the loft was filled with the sounds of soft music.

When he was convinced that everything looked perfect he went into the bathroom to get himself ready.

Magnus kept his makeup simple, limiting himself to using only eyeliner, mascara and a little bit of eye shadow to make his cat like gaze more intense. He kept his hair loose and framing the sides of his face since that was the way Alec liked it best. As for his clothes, he put on a glittery white dress shirt- not buttoning the first five or so buttons and rolling up the sleeves, leaving a good portion of his caramel skin bare. Matched it with some skin tight black leather pants that made his lower half look amazing and threw on some neon blue, knee high combat boots that secretly had a four inch wedge hidden in the heel.

Magnus thought he looked fabulous and he was positive his husband would think so too.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm getting in so late. My siblings had me on a wild demon hunt, swearing up and down that we were on the trail of the last dragon d-"<p>

Alec stopped suddenly, eyes widening at the sight of Magnus and their apartment behind him. Magnus strode forward with a smile on his face and placed his hands on his husband's hips, drawing him in closer.

"Happy anniversary, darling." Alec's brows furrowed for a minute before a smile of his own spread across his face. It was the kind of smile that lit up his whole face and made Magnus' heart become a stuttering mess. They both leaned forward almost at the same time. Magnus closed his eyes and waited for his lips to hit those of his partners but just as they were about to connect he felt Alec jerk back suddenly.

"Wait-" The boy started. "So _you're _the reason why I spent all day looking for demons that are supposed to be extinct?"

Magnus laughed and pressed his forehead to that of his love's.

"They are _mostly _extinct, dear, there is a difference."

The warlock could practically feel the eye roll that Alec was currently casting in his direction and suddenly those warm and familiar lips were pressed against his and he was opening his mouth to accept Alec's tongue and it was like the world disappeared.

Disappeared until there was nothing left of him except for the parts of him that were connected to Alec, pressed against Alec, set on fire by Alec. He loved this boy so much with what seemed like every fiber of his being and at this point, he honestly couldn't even imagine living without this Shadowhunter in his life.

When they finally pulled away panting for air they still stayed close, foreheads touching and sharing the same breaths.

"So-" Alec finally started. "This might pale in comparison to all of this," He gestured around to their apartment. "But while I was on a search for '_nearly _extinct demons'-" He shot his husband a pointed look that Magnus couldn't help but laugh at, "my siblings and I- I'm only now realizing- very conveniently passed by a magic flower shop."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. Maybe he should give his husband's siblings a little more credit. Alec moved away from his embrace and reached into his back pocket. His hand reappeared presenting a long stemmed rose.

But it wasn't a regular one. The petals were a bright golden-green color that practically glowed in the dim room (Magnus couldn't even begin to imagine what it would look like in broad daylight) the stem was smooth and looked like it was carved out of pure onyx-or maybe it was obsidian? It was such a deep and beautiful black as if the night sky itself had gone into it's making.

Alec held it out to him, "It reminded me of your eyes." Magnus took it into his long fingers and immediately became distracted by marveling at the roses beauty.

It looked as natural and soft as a real rose would be but at the same time looked as if each and every petal had been carefully crafted by hand.

He ran his fingers down the dark stem and discovered that there was something equally as dark tied around it. He brought it closer to his face to examine it and saw that it was a ribbon with words written onto it.

The first words he saw were:

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

And it looked as if the poem continued in it's entirety down the length of the material.

"And I know that you love poetry so I got the witch that worked behind the counter to sell me this special ribbon. It changes every hour."

At first Magnus didn't notice his husband looking down at the floor and running his fingers through his hair nervously as if he were afraid of how Magnus would react.

But when he finally looked up to meet his husbands eyes and found Alec in his nervous state he was shocked.

How could Alec possibly think he wouldn't like this? He wouldn't love this? Anything coming from Alec automatically had his seal of approval but this- this was one of the most delicate things he had ever received in his long life.

He cupped his fingers underneath his husband's pale chin and moved it up.

"I love it. I love you." He exclaimed, unable to smother the ridiculously wide smile spreading across his lips.

Alec moved forward and pressed a short kiss to Magnus' shoulder before leaning his head into the crook of the taller man's neck.

"I love you too." He murmured against Magnus' skin, his hot breath sending tingles all the way down the warlock's body.

Magnus slipped an arm around the boys waist and rubbed small circles into the skin of his back.

"Well, you're going to love me even more when you see what I did."

Alec leaned away so that he could look his husband in the eye and raised an eyebrow in question. "What did you do?"

"I cooked dinner for us." The warlock answered simply.

The look that crossed Alec's face was one of vague terror. "You cooked? I don't smell smoke did you-"

"You're starting to sound just like Cat. I'm not that bad of a cook."

"From some of the things that she's told me-"

"She didn't tell you about the boiling water incident right?" Magnus cut him off again, voice almost sounding concerned.

He could handle Alec knowing about the other times he had destroyed his best friend's kitchen, but the boiling water incident- that deserved to stay in the past.

If his husband had looked vaguely terrified before he looked more concretely so now.

"What boiling water incident?"

"It's nothing, darling." He was quick to brush it off and change the subject. "Let's go eat before the food gets cold."

He grabbed the boy's hand and led him into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did y'all think of that? Was it worth the wait? **

**Since they were married in this one, I have a proposal one shot coming up soon so be on the look out for that.**

**Don't forget to request what type of kiss you want to see next!**

**-Alexandermylove **


End file.
